


Nerves Ending

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: dark-alice-lilith said: Any Teen Wolf femslash - “The fun doesn’t have to end.”





	Nerves Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Yes, it's another fic, for the same prompt, because I'd forgotten I wrote the first one and then I wrote this one, and now I've posted them both.

‘The fun doesn’t have to end.’ The words are muffled against the Kira’s shoulder.

‘I think it has to,’ Kira chuckles. She tries to lift her arm to brush Allison’s hair from her face. She chuckles again. ‘I can’t move my arm.’

‘Oh, sorry.’ Allison shuffles back an inch from where she’s lying half on top of Kira.

‘Not that arm. The other one. I think you’ve liquefied my muscles,’ Kira says. She looks down at the arm Allison isn’t lying on top of. She can just move her fingers, but even that’s an effort. An effort that isn’t worth it. Why fight the lazy, heavy feeling in her body when it feels so good?

Allison huffs. ‘Same. We should high five once we can move again.’

Kira hums in agreement.

They stay like this for a few minutes, Kira on her back half under the covers, Allison on her side, leg and arm wrapped around Kira, her head on Kira’s shoulder. The sky outsight is getting lighter, and the earliest bird tweets shrilly. Kira smiles. They’ve kept each other busy the whole night. Not all of it was sex, they ate some food, watched a movie, made sure to stay hydrated.

‘Hey, Allison?’ she starts, hesitantly.

‘Yeah?’

Kira takes a deep breath, then snaps her mouth shut.

‘What is it?’ Allison asks, tilting her head up.

‘I think we should clean up and get some sleep,’ Kira says. It’s not what she wanted to say, not even close.

Allison groans, but lifts herself off Kira and slides off the bed. Kira watches her walk to the bathroom, then gets up and starts pulling the sheets off the bed, to throw them in a corner to put in the hamper later. She’s just started to put clean sheets on the bed, when Allison walks back into the room. After they finish making the bed together, Kira goes to clean herself up. She washes quickly, gets the worst of the tangles out of her hair, and brushes her teeth. Then she looks at herself in the mirror.

‘You can do this,’ she says. ‘You can ask her out. On a real date. Where you’re going to give her flowers and say really corny things to make her laugh.’ She smiles as she thinks of Allison’s laugh. The bright tinkling one that shows the dimples in her cheeks. ‘Yes. You can do this. _I_ _can do this_.’

When she steps back into the bedroom, Allison is already deep under the covers, only her hair peeking out from under them. Kira slides in next to her, and feels a stab of disappointment when she sees that Allison’s eyes are closed. She can’t ask her out when she’s asleep, and if she has to wait, she might lose her nerve. Again.

But then Allison smiles and blinks her eyes half open.

‘You know how you said the fun doesn’t have to end?’ Kira starts. She tugs at her pillowcase. She’s glad the low light, because she doesn’t think she could’ve looked at Allison otherwise.

Allison raises her eyebrows in question.

‘I was wondering if maybe we could continue the fun tomorrow night? With dinner?’ Kira asks. ‘Well, not exactly this kind of fun. Not that it won’t be fun. It will be. Or I hope it will. I–‘ She bites her lip to stop herself from saying anything more, and groans. This is not going as smooth as she wanted.

‘Are you asking me if I want to go on a date with you?’ Allison asks.

‘I am.’

‘That does sound like fun,’ Allison says. She shuffles closer, and Kira can see the dimples in her cheek.

‘Good,’ Kira whispers. She sighs in relief, and places her hand on Allison’s cheek, swiping her thumb over that adorable dimple,  then brushes her lips against Allison’s for a brief kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
